Kinda Busy
by Lena-Luthors-Minion
Summary: Rhea gives Lena a present and someone takes Lucifers brother (already posted on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

Lena is cleaning off her desk when she hears a voice come from behind.

"Lena Luthor." She hears the women speak softly.

"I'm not seeing anyone right now." She replies, aloofly and rolling her eyes.

"I heard about your colleague, Mr. Spheer. I'm so sorry."

That got her attention. Lena turns around slowly, seeing the figure standing in the doorway to her office.

"Who are you?" She asks.

The figure steps into the light revealing a well dressed middle-aged woman. She takes another step forward and begins to introduce herself.

"My name is Rhea, I have a business proposition for you."

"Excuse me for questioning, but why should I accept?" The CEO asks the stranger in her office.

"Because if you don't something very bad will happen to your beloved Supergirl." The queen answers in a calm but menacing tone.

Lena clenches her jaw at the obvious coercion" This is sounding less like a business proposition and more like a threat." Lena replies coolly, crossing her arms as she spoke.

Rhea takes her arms out from behind her back and shows the CEO the necklace in her hands. It was a simple gold chain with a red square cut stone. The stone in the pendent was reminiscent of a ruby.

"I would like you to give this to your friend, Ms. Danvers. Tell her it is a gift from my son Mon-El."

"Who is Mon-el? If he has feelings for Kara I regret to inform you she is seeing someone." Lena says, that last bit making her feel a little sad, because how could someone not fall for Kara. "and why can't he give it to her? Why can't you give it to her?" She questions, curious about the older women's intentions, something not feeling right about this.

"Well, you see, my son got this necklace for her a while back, but cannot make the trip all the way out here. Since I had to come to National City on business, I offered to bring this necklace to her." She pauses for a moment and chooses her words wisely.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Danvers and I don't have the best relationship. I was hoping you could give it to her to insure she accepts it." The Daxamite beguiles, trying to play on the raven-haired woman's emotions.

Lena hesitates for a minute, eyeing the strange ornament, then reaches out to take the necklace "Very well," she smiles stoically. "I'll make sure Kara gets this." She walks over and sets the necklace on her desk.

"Thank you" Rhea responds and walks out of the CEOs office, not realizing Lena is cut off from her emotions unless it comes to Kara (or thinking about Beth in prison.) After a few moments, Lena picks up the necklace and looks it over carefully. Whoever this Rhea woman was, Lena didn't trust her, and she fully intends to study the jewelry before giving it to her friend.

After watching Rhea leave, Lena went over to look at the necklace. It was a truly beautiful stone that seemed to glow from the center, but subtle enough to suit Kara, something only someone who knew the blonde personally would choose. She opens the top drawer of her desk and carefully places the jewelry inside and closes it. Leaving her office with the promise of inspecting the jewelry in the morning

The Next Morning

The next morning didn't go as planned.

Lena walks into her office the next morning and sees Kara sitting on her couch with a white takeout bag and 2 cups of coffee.

"Hey Lena." The perky blonde greeted as the CEO walked in.

Lena smiles slightly and replies softly "Hi Kara" while continuing the trek to her desk "why are you here so early? If I may ask?" she questions.

"well I know it's been hard for you the last few days so I thought I'd try and cheer you up" she responds lifting the bag of donuts in her hand.

Lena smiles again wondering how the blonde always seems to improve her mood no matter how awful she is "and I wanted to ask you something" the blonde added.

While Kara was talking Lena sat at her desk chair and opened the top drawer of her desk to put her keys in. Kara pauses for a moment noticing the jewelry Lena had forgotten about.

"oh that's a pretty necklace, why is it stuck in your desk?" the blonde says in awe and reaches out and takes the chain right from the CEO's desk. No one noticed the blonde's veins glowing red.

"it's for you actually" Lena tells Kara

"Really? Lena, why?" the young hero asked perplexed as to why her friend would get her jewelry

"it wasn't me, your friends mother stopped by last night to ask me to give it to you"

Kara narrows her eyes at the necklace in her hand.

"Is that so? Did you get a name?"

"Actually I did, she said her name is Rhea and she said it's a gift from her son Mon-El"

As she spoke the CEO looked up at Kara and saw her jaw tense at the older woman's name, her hand clenched around the glad chain and she walks over to the corner of Lena's office where the trash can is located and let the jewelry fall into the basket.

"I want nothing to do with that women" with disgust in her voice

This shocked the CEO, she was surprised Kara could manage so much contempt in a sentence. Lena opens her mouth to say something but Kara cut her off.

"Back to what I was saying" the blonde continues "I wanted to ask you to come out with me tonight" the normally shy girl spoke brazenly.

"I don't know Kara, I have a lot to do here tonight" Lena responded, noticing something feels off about the blonde

The taller woman gives a fake pout that doesn't have the same effect as it used to.

"oh come on, I promise it'll be fun" she whines holding out the 'n' on both fun and on.

Something changes inside the CEO and she begins to worry. She tells Kara that she will meet her there at eight.

The blonde smiles "great" she responds but it isn't right, it's not the same 'sunshiny' smiles that she had grown accustom to, its darker, more mysterious and more seductive then she even knew the blonde was capable of.

After getting the CEO to agree the reporter told her that she had to go to work and walked out of the office. Lena sat there for a while just thinking about the events that transpired over the last few days and in a moment of peace she allowed herself to cry

This was going to be the end of the chapter but I decided I wanted it to be longer

Anyway Lena has reconnected to her emotions

Kara texted the Superfriends and told them to meet at Lux at 8 o'clock. When everyone showed up that night Lena notices that they are all dressed to the nines and for the first time she doesn't feel over dressed in the presence of Kara or her friends. Lena has on a blood red dress that fits her form perfectly, Kara a skin tight navy blue dress cutting off just above her knees. Alex and Maggie are both wearing tight dark jeans and their leather jackets, Alex has on a loose fitting V-neck t-shirt while Maggie has a light button down on. All the men are wearing black pants and button down shirts, James has on a blue shirt, Winn black without a tie and cardigan and Mon-El purple.

Kara walked over to the bouncer, she leaned down to the shorter woman's ear. The group watched as the door security blushes, the women then reaches over and unhooks the rope, ushering the group in. the Superfriends take a moment to take in what happened and follow the blonde inside.

The young hero leads them down the stair to the main floor of the bar. They look around and notice women dancing on stage, a piano in the middle of the floor and enough booths to seat everyone working in the DEO. They were about to place a drink order someone shouts from behind

"Kara?"

Everyone turns to their left and they see Lucy Lane sauntering towards them.

"Hey guys" she says, her smile growing larger as she goes over to hug everyone, even if Kara's hug was only half-hearted.

"it looks like there are two new faces here, Major Lucy Lane, but you can call me Lucy." She says reaching towards Mon-El first.

He accepts her hand "my name is Mike, I'm Kara's boyfriend" No one notices they eye roll from the blonde standing in the back, but Lena heard her mutter "not for long" then reaches out for the younger Lane's hand "Lena Luthor" she says. There is a moment of silence before Kara speaks in a bored tone.

"Yea, yea, you're a Luthor and you're a lane neither of you are your older siblings so let's get on with it and do what we came here to do." She pauses for a moment "let's have some fun"

That's when the owner of the club walks over "a woman after my own heart if I do say so myself" he spoke in a welsh accent and smiles a devilishly charming smile towards the kryptonian. Kara looks at him and smirks, then the song changes

 _Hello, Hello baby you called_

 _I can't hear a thing_

 _I have got no service_

 _In this club you see, see,_

"I love this song" Kara says wrapping her arm around Lena's waist, pulling the CEO closer she drops her head to the shorter woman's ear and asks her to dance. Lena's mouth goes dry and she nods following Kara to the dance floor. Along the way the young Luthor decides that the best way to figure out the change in Kara's demeanor is to play along so she starts to dance. Kara stands behind Lena and presses her front into the raven haired woman's back and starts to rock her body. The hero then drops her head and nuzzles the CEOs neck, who in return bits her lip. The Superfriends all stand there watching the two interact on the dance floor five of the six have hanging jaws while Mon-El started to seethe, he walks up behind Kara and clears his throat. The blonde rolls her eyes and straightens out.

"Can I help you _Mike_?" she asks irritated, enunciating his name.

"I don't think it's appropriate for my girlfriend to dance like this with anyone but me, _especially_ not another woman."

Kara gains a dangerous smirk and it finally clicks for Alex why Kara hasn't been acting right.

"And why is that _Mikey?_ " she asks in a condescendingly sweet voice "afraid she might be better?"

Alex gets the attention of the two men standing next to her "it's Red K" she whispers. "I have a solution but I need you guys to make sure she stays here for a few minutes." And she ran out.

"No, because you're my girlfriend and no one else can touch you" Mon-El says as he reaches out to grab Kara's arm. Before the young Daximite got the chance the Kryptonian grabs his arm and wrenchs it behind his back. She then gave him a half-hearted shove that sent him to the ground.

"Well then I guess you're single now" she says in a dismissive tone. She then grits her teeth and in a louder voice starts to put the man down "I am so tired of being treated like you own me, I am my own person and I got by just fine without you. I do not need a whiney self-serving man child who thinks he can make me do what he wants because he has a dick."

Lena notices the blonde's hand clench into a fist. She puts a hand on the taller woman's upper and tilts her heads so she can speak directly into her ear. "Kara, honey why don't we get out of here" and starts to rub her hand up and down the blonde's arm to soothe her.

The owner walks over to the trio that made a scene, Mon-El still on the ground. "As much as I love a good action scene, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My friend here" he gestures to the short blonde behind him "Detective Decker, doesn't approve of public brawls and I would hate to see such pretty faces behind bars"

Kara scoffed and mumbled under her breath "as if she could take me" only heard by Lucifer who looked at the blonde. Then takes Lena's hand, puts the other up in mock surrender and walks out of the club.

Lucifer reaches down to help Mon-El laughing at the man that got humiliated by the blonde. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave as well for killing the wonderful buzz we had before you interrupted" and the Devil walks off.

James and Winn get Mon-El out following Maggie and Lucy who had already run after Kara and Lena.

When everyone gets outside they see J'onn standing stoically off to the side Kara writhing on the ground with Alex and Lena kneeling next to her and a giant gun discarded near the building, they had just missed the blood red cloud that dissipated from the blonde's body.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh what just happened here?" Winn asked awkwardly half standing behind James.

"I'm still confused on the matter." Lena spoke, eyes still drawn to the unconscious kryptonian

J'onn walked over to the blonde, transforms before he got to her, picked up the young hero and flew off without a word.

Alex then spun around to focus on the group behind her

"Somebody want to tell me how my sister got in contact with redK?" she questioned

Maggie was the first to say anything. "what's redK?

"Red Krypt-" Winn cut himself off as he saw Lena standing there

"I can stop pretending I don't know Kara is Supergirl if it means I get an explanation on what just happened here." Lena said

Alex looked at the young CEO, "We'll talk about this later" then looks to her girlfriend.

"Red kryptonite is, in a way worse than green kryptonite. It alters her brain, lowers her inhibitions, makes her do things she normally wouldn't or even talk about. It brings up her deepest thoughts, I'm just glad she didn't throw anyone off a building or destroy half the city this time."

"So that's what happened last year? Red kryptonite?" Lucy asked, still standing by the door.

Alex just nodded

"What does red kryptonite look like?" Lena asked.

"Well it's red obviously, it kind of looks like a ruby- "

"Fuck, this is all my fault"

The older agents hand twitched as she restrained from reaching for her gun.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" she ground out.

"This lady- Rhea- came into my office late last night, she said she had a present from her son, Mon-el." The daxamite straightens at the mention of his name. "it was a necklace with a red gem that kind of glows in the light"

"Do you know where the necklace is now?"

"Yea, it's still in my office"

"You and I will go back to your office and get that, then we'll see the of you guys back at the DEO." The agent commanded and walked off without another word

20 minutes later…

As soon as they entered the office the ravenette walked over to the trash can and picked up the necklace that was still on top of the basket. Then walked over and handed the jewelry over to the short haired women who was still standing by the door "she threw it away when she heard it was from Rhea."

"Thanks" and she walked off, as she got to the elevator she turned around and asked Lena if she was coming

"Oh" she said surprised and speed off towards the older women.

Back at the DEO

The rest of the group surrounded Kara who was resting on her sunbed.

As the blonde started to stir she groaned and shifted on the bed. She then opened her eyes and asked "How bad was it this time?" as she starts looking around the room, noticing her sister isn't there she jumps up in a panic.

"WHERE IS ALEX?" she shouts. "I need to find my sister! Oh my Rao, last time I broke her arm," she then looks at J'onn "Is she OK?"

Alex walks into the room, Lena trailing a few steps behind.

"Kara, relax I'm OK. See no broken bones and no tears now please get back on the sunbed." The blonde engulfs her sister in a hug before nodding and let her sister take her back to the bed.

A few moments later she noticed her best friend was still standing by the door. Kara reaches her hands towards her friend and motioned for her to come closer to the bed when the CEO was close enough the blonde pulled her into a hug.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?"

Lena pulled back slightly so she could look at the women who had her arms around the lighter women's waist.

"I kind of already knew."

"But how" Kara asked donning her signature pout

The younger women then smirked "you mean other than the fact my brother was Clark Kent's friend you mean?"

"Oh"

"There is also 'I flew here…... on a bus"

"KARA!" Alex shouted

The two friends then remembered that they were not alone in the room and pulled apart completely.

"Oops?" and the whole group laughed, excluding James.

'I still don't trust her' he thought to himself.

"Back to the matter at hand" J'onn spoke up. "how did Rhea get her hands on red kryptonite?"

Kara was the first to answer the Martian's question.

"well as far as I know Lord has been quiet."

Then Alex "Yea, and it's not like him to work with aliens."

"What if some crashed into Daxam when Krypton was destroyed?" Winn said, letting the group know he was still there.

"I thought RedK was created by Max though?" James spoke up.

"He may have created it on Earth but red K is an impurity and it could've been created in the explosion" Lucy explained

J'onn then looks at Winn. "Mr. Schott, I want you to look out for any more kryptonite, of any and all anomalies, I don't want any more surprises." Winn nodded and as J'onn finished speaking the tall man from the club walked in

"I'm afraid you'll have at least one more before the night is up"

The three women and the Martian drew their firearms and trained them on the man standing in front of them

"who the hell are you? You have about three seconds to explain before its open fire." Lucy warned the well-dressed man with a cocky smirk

The man simply chuckled and calmly spoke "oh sweetheart those aren't going to work on me, but it's funny that you asked. The names Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar and I think you can help."


	3. Chapter 3

"The names Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar, and I think you can help."

"First, you're going to have explain how you got in here." Alex snarled, wondering just who just who this man thought he was.

"Well I flew of course." He easily replied

"Come Again?" Kara asked.

As soon as the words came out of the kryptonians mouth, two very large ivory wings expanded from the angels back.

"You're Lucifer, Lucifer? Like ruler of Hell, child of God Lucifer?" Maggie asked being the first to recover.

"The vert same, Love." He answered smiling that devilishly charming smile of his.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I need your help." He said to the group

Kara had just opened her mouth when they heard a loud thud in the hallway, followed by some shouting that was quickly silenced. Just then a darker skinned woman walked in wearing skin-tight dark clothing. She stopped right next to the devil and asked if they were going to help or not.

"Well I haven't been able to ask yet because _somebody_ had to go barging their way in here" He told the woman standing next to him.

" **Who the fuck are you?** And how do people keep entering our **_SECRET_** government facility?" The agented huffed getting pissed that two people have just now entered her facility.

"This is Mazikeen- Maze-" He started introducing the young women when she cut him off.

"I'm a Demon, who was forged in Hell and I enjoy torturing people" the demon explained in a disinterested tone.

"Kinky" Lucy mumbled and Maze winked at the youngest Lane.

"I'm still wondering why the Devil and a demon from Hell needs our help" Winn spoke with a noticeable tremor in his voice.

"You see, my brother- Amenadiel- has been kidnapped and we need some help retrieving him" the Devil explained

"Do you know who took him?" James asked

"We believe it was CADMUS" he responded.

Kara looks at her sister "How was CADMUS able to capture an angel?" Alex shrugged still baffled at the fact angels and demons actually exist

Then Maze spoke up, "It might be because he doesn't have his powers."

"What do you mean powers?" J'onn asked, not being able to read the minds of the two Hell-dwellers in front of him.

"Why don't we talk this somewhere else? Perhaps somewhere-" the looks around to count everyone in the room. "Someone the eleven of us can fit a little more comfortably." As soon as he finished the group ended up in a now empty Lux.

"OK, so most angels have a 'specific set of skills' if you will, mine is desire and my brother can bend time, well more specifically he can slow down and freeze time."

"Desire?" Lena asked "how does that work exactly?"

The club owner then looks Lena directly in her eyes "Tell me, Ms. Luthor, what is it you truly desire?"

Lena, without breaking eye contact replies instantly "I just want to be accepted and prove that I'm not like my family, that I'm not evil." She then breaks eye contact with the devil, turning away so she can't see anyone's face.

Kara wraps an arm around the smaller brunette and whispers "I always knew you were good" in her ear.

The moment was ruined when Lucifer, who didn't notice the two girls talking, spoke. "See, I can make someone voice their inner most desire, no matter how deep down or hidden."

"OK, so how are you supposed to find your brother when we haven't been able to find CADMUS?" Alex questioned

"Well I was thinking, Ms. Luth-" Lucifer started before he was quickly cut off by Kara.

"Absolutely **NOT**!" she all but shouted, jumping up in the process. "She stays out of it" the kryptonian spoke menacingly, and the Devil took a step back while Maze gained an impressed look and the rest tried not to roll their eyes at the blonde's antics. Lena put her hand on the girl's arm.

"It's OK darling." She murmured trying to soothe the young hero. "It's OK."

"It's not OK, I can't let anything happen to you." She whispered, barely loud enough for the young women next to her to hear.

The group surrounding the two women looked at each other perplexed at the moment between the two supposed friends while Mon-El silently stood up and walked out of the club.

Maze looked at Lucifer and muttered "wouldn't that be a fun night?"

"Fun indeed Mazikeen, Fun in-deed" he agreed

"OK, so no Lena" J'onn spoke clearly, disrupting the silence "Anyone have any other ideas?"

Just then Lucy's phone started to ring. She looked down at the device and told the group she would have to take this and she walked up the stairs leaving the group with nine people thinking about out to get the angel back.

A few moments later the Major walked back into the club "Guys, we have to get back to the DEO, now."

(I was going to end it here, but it felt to short so a friend told me to write more)

"Why?" Kara asked "What's wrong?"

"Let's go now, we need to hurry" the short brunette rushed out

They all left immediately. Kara carrying Lena, J'onn with Maggie and Alex and Lucifer flew with the rest since he could fly faster than the two aliens.

"OK Vasquez, show them the video."

Vasquez clicked away on her keyboard for a few seconds and a video showed up on the screen in front of them Its was of a featureless face in front of a static-y background with Lillian's voice over.

"Hello Everyone, this is CADMUS. We have discovered actual proof that aliens are abominations that need to be eradicated from this planet. That proof comes to us in the form of the divine. An actual angel." The picture changes to a video of a shirtless dark male bound to a wooden chair, with dark grey patchy wings loosely folded behind him. "This angel is losing his wings because of the faith you have put in those kryptonians, but we cannot let the divine fall because of some unwanted invaders. Join us, Join CADMUS." With the screen went black.

J'onn was the first to speak. "Mr. Schott, I want you to trace that video now" Winn scurried off to do what his boss commanded. "And don't forget the kryptonite radar too."

Lucifer turned to who was left and ask "So what are we going to do to get my brother back?"

"We wait for Winn to find where the video came from, in the meantime you should go back to whatever you do during the day and we'll contact you" the redhead answered.

"Very well" and he left with the demon. Alex then turned to her sister "Kara, why don't you take Lena home, I'll call you when we know anything new." The heroine picked up her best friend and flew off.

The agent then turned to her best friend and asked if she would follow Alex to her office. Lucy nodded and the two women headed down the hallway leaving James, Maggie and J'onn by themselves standing in the middle of the DEO.

James broke the awkwardness by saying he was going to head home and asking for an update later. J'onn nodded and Maggie said that she was going to leave too but she just needed to say goodbye to her girlfriend first.

The young detective then walked down the same hallway Alex and Lucy walked down a few minutes before, she heard the two whispering and decided to listen in on what the women were talking about.

"-na gave me this when we were in her office earlier. I decided that maybe we could keep it here at the DEO and maybe run some tests to see how it affects Kara's brain, what do you think?"

Maggie watched as her girlfriend confided in her best friend rather than her and walked away pissed rather than saying goodbye as she intended to do.


End file.
